It is found that the lock core 9 (see FIGS. 1 and 2) of prior art steering wheel lock has the following drawbacks:
1. The protuberance 98 must be associated with a spring 91 and a confining cover 92 thus increasing the number of component parts and therefore enhancing the cost. Further, it is necessary to mount the confining cover 92, the spring 91 and the core 90 into the seat 8 in order thus increasing the time required for assemble the lock. PA1 2. Since the engagement between the confining cover 92 and the annular groove 70 of the movable rod member 7 is maintained by the resilient force of the spring 91 against the bottom of the core 90, so when the movable rod member 7 is pulled by a relatively large force, it is liable that the confining cover 92 will apply a reverse force thus separating the movable rod member 7 from the lock core 9.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel lock which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.